


On The Run

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, Drabble, F/M, Fade to Black, Flashbacks, Incest, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery remembers her last time with Zac before he had to go on the run.





	On The Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dandelionfairies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/gifts).



> This fic was prompted to me by a friend and it was based on sorts by this picture https://66.media.tumblr.com/7f1c8feddf5757d6aa9189d5a93259ba/tumblr_messaging_pmc50neXvQ1uv6fie_1280.png and I'm sorry this is in no way smutty haha. I hope people still like it.

Frowning as she sat in the chair in front of her mirror, Avery looked at her reflection and she wanted to cry. Her mind going back to a few weeks ago when she'd been in this very chair. Except then she had been in the lap of a man as they made love and now well she'd more than likely never be in that man's lap again.

Not since that man was now on the run. Supposedly he had killed his wife, a murder that had happened the very night they had been her together but of course she couldn't tell anyone. The man was her brother and incest was frowned upon.

But it was how she knew Zac hadn't done it. He hadn't killed Kate and someone else had to be the culprit, she just didn't know how to prove that.

How could she prove who had killed Kate when she was only seventeen and she didn't even know what to look for. She'd probably just be going in circles if she tried.

Shaking her head Avery refused to think about that. instead she wanted to go back to that day when she and Zac were happy. Happy enough that they had been bold enough to have sex in her bedroom with their family downstairs.

*****

_"So you're really doing it?" Avery asked Zac as she sat on her bedroom floor, Zac sitting on the chair in her room. "You're divorcing Kate?" she asked him because it almost felt like a dream. To know he was divorcing Kate after only a year of marriage but it had been one hell of a year._

_Kate having treated Zac like shit and both of them cheating on each other._

_Kate had admitted to her cheating last week but only because she had thought she was pregnant and knew there had been no way Zac could have been the father and of course Zac was cheating too, with Avery but Kate didn't know about that. If she had known there was no way it would still be a secret._

_Everyone in their family would have known by now._

_"We're really getting divorced," Zac nodded with a smile as he looked down at Avery. "Kate tried to fight me on it of course but in the end I won out and she's agreed to most of my terms."_

_"Most of your terms?" Avery questioned him wondering what his terms had been to start with._

_"She doesn't try to get my money or my car or even the first apartment we had in our first three months of being married," Zac answered as he ran a hand through his hair. "But she gets the new place and also she can keep the last name until she remarries."_

_Letting out a sarcastic laugh Avery rolled her eyes, "She'll never remarry then. God knows Kate loved having the last name Hanson."_

_"True," Zac laughed before shaking his head. "But let's stop talking about her," he said as a small smirk appeared on his lips. "I didn't come here to talk about my soon to be ex-wife."_

_"Oh?" Avery asked with another raised eyebrow. "Then what did you come here to do?" she questioned him teasingly, a small tiny part of herself having an idea of just what Zac wanted to do._

_"To celebrate the divorce," Zac answered so plainly. "I want you to come here and sit on my lap and fuck me until I can't even think straight."_

_Rolling her eyes Avery only stood up as she walked to where Zac was, sitting down as she straddled his hips. "Aren't you demanding?" she asked half joking._

_"I'm always demanding when there is something I want," he whispered before leaning in to kiss her. Avery letting her eyes fall shut as she returned his kiss._

*****

Coming out of her thoughts Avery hadn't even realized she was crying until she felt tears going down her cheek and with a sigh she reached up to brush them away, not sure if remembering her last time with Zac was the right thing to have done.

It only made her miss him and she didn't need that. Not when she didn't know if she'd see him again and even if she did see him again he probably wouldn't have been a free man. 

The police had their minds made up that Zac was guilty and they'd already convicted him and so they weren't looking for anyone else. Despite the fact that Avery was his alibi but because of the fact that what they did was a crime there was no way she could save him.

She'd still just put him in jail and nothing was fucking fair it seemed. Nothing would ever be fair about this mess.


End file.
